


Movie

by You_are_perfect



Series: HideHaiseWeek2015 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Date Night, Day 5:Falling Asleep to a Movie, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, more like a forced date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of nowhere, Yoshi invited him to a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie

**Author's Note:**

> The movie night! I got inspired a bit from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. I hope this turn well....

”Say, do you want to go movie with me?”

”Excuse me?”

Sasaki was picking a new novel at the bookstore when Yoshi suddenly approached him. Out of nowhere, Yoshi invited him for a movie. Sasaki could not help but feel odd with this.

”I’m asking you if you want to go to the movie with me. I got an extra ticket since my friend unable to go with me. I was wondering if you could replace him,” Yoshi explained his situation.

”You invited me to the movie after what you had done to my squad?” Sasaki snorted in disbelief.

”Fine, I just find someone else for replacement,” Yoshi left him and went back to the counter. Somehow, the idea of Hide going out with someone else made Sasaki a little bit irritated. He felt like he did not want that to happen.

”Wait, I go with you!” Sasaki finally agreed with his offer.

”Great! I see you in front of the train station where we first met. Meet me there on Friday at 6 p.m.” Yoshi told him his plan. Sasaki nodded a little as a reply. When the young investigator bought the new novel and left the bookstore, a sudden realization suddenly hit him.

_Is this a date?_

***

It was a long day for Sasaki, but he still have some energy to go to the movie with Yoshi. Sasaki has no heart to decline his offer by the end of the day. It will be rude if he does that to Yoshi. Plus, Sasaki felt like he did not want to disappointed him.

Sasaki waited for Hide at that train station. He kept yawning for a few times while waiting for his companion. Around 10 minutes, the bright-haired man finally arrived to this place.

”Sorry I’m late. I got a long of things that needed to be done first,” Yoshi bowed his head down and put both of his hand on his head as if to beg forgiveness.

Sasaki just laughed and patted Yoshi’s head “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. Plus, you’re here,”.

”Okay then. Let’s go to the movie now!” Yoshi pulled Sasaki’s hand with full of energy. Sasaki could not help but to smile when Yoshi acted like this. Seeing this man being happy like this made Sasaki happy too.

***

Apparently, Yoshi was planning to watch a popular English action movie. To be frank, Sasaki have no idea what they are talking about in English. Luckily, the movie also had Japanese subtitle so Sasaki understand what they said in the movie.

A lot of spectator were really engulfed with the movie including Yoshi. Occasionally, they all gasped in surprise and squealed in joy. There were even time when one of them started to cheer on the main character excitedly. That made the other spectator laughed while that person sat back and kept quiet.

Sasaki was not really focused with the movie. In fact, he just stared to Yoshi most of the time. Seeing him being really excited like this made Sasaki amused. Last time he remembers, this was the guy who beat his squad down. It took a lot of talk and explanation for the Quinx to gather back their motivation.

After a quarter of an hour, Sasaki started to yawn again. He was so tired with his work today but he tried to keep up. However, it was hard to fight against his sleepiness. His eyelids kept opened and closed from time to time as he tried to stay awake.

Unfortunately, Sasaki could not handle it anymore. For the umpteenth time, Sasaki decided to close his eyes and fell asleep.

When Yoshi felt someone was lying on his shoulder; he turned to his left and saw Sasaki was sleeping next to him. Yoshi giggled a little when he heard Sasaki snored softly on him. Yoshi wanted to wake him up, but Sasaki’s peaceful look made him decided to not to do that.

Yoshi quietly took a picture of Sasaki’s sleeping. Then, he continued to watch the movie as his companion got his rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshi might be a jerk, but he's a good jerk.


End file.
